character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Darkseid (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0
|-|Darkseid= |-|Darkseid (True Form)= Summary Darkseid was originally a normal mortal named Uxas who with his brother Drax, explored the Omega Pit to gain power, however, Uxas betrayed and killed Drax and took all of the powers for himself and Uxas became a New God that would rule Apokolips and try to take over the multiverse. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-A, Low 2-C as his True Form Name: Darkseid (Originally named Uxas) Origin: Death Battle (DC) Gender: Male Age: 225,000 Classification: New God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1 & 9, His True Form exists with the Higher Plane of Fourth World), Cosmic Awareness, Energy Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Possession, Reality Warping, Size Manipulation, Energy Projection, Homing Attack (The Omega Beams can follow their target), Flight, Portal Creation, Matter Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Power Nullification, Resurrection, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, BFR (Can trap people in the Omega Sanction), Emotional Manipulation (With the Anti-Life Equation), Non-Corporeal, Avatar Creation (As his True Form) Attack Potency: Universe Level (Easily beat Pre-Crisis Superman who survived the Big Bang), Universe Level+ as his True Form (His True Form's mere existence can destroy all of time and space in a universe) Speed: MFTL+ (Can fly to the Source Wall which is at the very edge of existence) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Universe Level, Universe Level+ as his True Form Durability: Universe Level (Has survived a bomb which was going to blow up existence), Universe Level+ as his True Form Stamina: Average Range: Standard melee range to Universal Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Darkseid's Avatar is weak to Radion Bullet Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Omega Effect: The Omega Effect is the source of Darkseid's powers which grants him his abilities such as telepathy, reality warping, telekinesis, awareness of the multiverse, time manipulation, size manipulation and the ability fire off beams of energy called Omega Beams. ** Omega Beams: Darkseid's main method of attack is the Omega Beams, these are beams that Darkseid fires from his eyes which track their target and will bend to follow them. Once the Omega Beam hits its target it can disintegrate them, transmute their matter into something else, nullify their abilities, erase them from existence or trap them in the Omega Sanction. ** Omega Sanction: The Omega Sanction is a pocket dimension where Darkseid can trap his opponent, while in there the victim will experience an infinite amount of lives and deaths for the rest of time. * Boom Tubes: Darkseid travels between universes by creating Boom Tubes, portals to other universes. The Boom Tubes also alter Darkseid's size so he becomes the average size for that universe. * Anti-Life Equation: The Anti-Life Equation is a portion of the Anti-Life that Darkseid manipulated to create an equation that makes everyone across the universe realise that hope and life are meaningless and that everyone should worship Darkseid. Note: This profile is based on what is in Death Battles video, any information displayed on any profile based on Death Battle are solely based on whatever is said in their videos and not my own opinion. So if a character is weaker or stronger on a profile than they actually are then it isn't my fault. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2